This grant requests support for travel and expenses of fellows to attend the 2008 Clinical Immunology Society (CIS) School in Systemic Autoimmune Diseases. This grant is requested to help defray travel costs for the U.S. fellow travel and expenses to attend the School. Additional funding will be solicited from pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies. [unreadable] [unreadable] This School will be an intensive four-day residential course to be held on April 2-6, 2008 in Boston, Massacheusetts. The program will be advertised through academic program directors and members of the CIS and the American College of Rheumatology as well as through other major societies with interests in clinical immunology. Advertising emphasis will be given to attract applicants representing minorities. [unreadable] [unreadable] The topic of the School will be Systemic Autoimmune Diseases, geared toward fellows in training holding either an MD and/or a PhD, within their last years of fellowship training. The primary goal of the School is education on the diagnosis, pathogenesis, and treatment of systemic autoimmune diseases such as SLE, Scleroderma, Arthritis, Vasculitis as well as gene therapy. These presentations will include topic overviews, state of the art established treatments, laboratory approaches, pathogenesis and future biologics. Emphasis will be given to new treatments that are under development and future possibilities. Sufficient time will be allocated for fellows to present either interesting cases or their work. [unreadable] [unreadable] By the end of the School, participants should be able to better diagnose and treat systemic autoimmune diseases; have an enhanced awareness of clinical immunology processes as they relate to systemic autoimmune diseases and its importance in scientific discoveries and clinical application; and become ambitious in pursuing academic careers to further our understanding, diagnosis and treatment of human systemic autoimmune diseases. Lastly, the School should stimulate future collaborations between young investigators in different medical centers and countries, and between young investigators and experienced physician/scientists in the field. [unreadable] [unreadable] The School will be residential in character and held in an informal setting and will attract applicants from the North America, Europe and Asia. Fourteen faculty and twenty-five fellows will be selected to attend. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]